Infinity Blade: The Hunt
by ArissExalio
Summary: The Worker of Secrets escapes from his imprisonment and hunts down his remaining enemies and builds a new army to rise back to power. However Siris, Isa, Raidriar find a few of their own allies and together they form an alliance to stop the Worker of Secrets from doing unspeakable things.


Title: Infinity Blade: The Hunt

Fandom: Infinity Blade

Rating: K (Everyone)

Summary: The Worker of Secrets escapes from his imprisonment and hunts down his remaining enemies and builds a new army to rise back to power. However Siris, Isa, Raidriar find a few of their own allies and together they form an alliance to stop the Worker of Secrets from doing unspeakable things.

Help: I would like help with this because I'm not so great at writing or coming up with ideas, but writing for me is really fun and I enjoy it. This is my first piece, so go easy on me however I will accept constructive criticism where it is greatly appreciated. Oh and also, I'm not sure if I should keep doing this because it may confuse some of you but when I try to point things out from The God King's (Raidriar) point of view, I call Siris, Ausar because that's what Raidriar knows him as. I can change this and make it Siris or Ausar if you guys prefer so yeah! Just let me know thanks.

Author's notes: Hey guys, so I'm a fan of Infinity Blade and I enjoy writing even though I'm not as confident or may not be as good yet. They may be some errors, in the construction of the text or grammatical/punctuation/spelling but I will do my best to proof read and fix up these errors. This story is based off the end of Infinity Blade II and Infinity Blade: Awakening (Official Book), so if you do find it confusing do not blame yourself or you could be able to pick up story lines quickly and get straight in to it.

Chapter 1: Escape

Raidriar awoke, with a sharp pain to his head, slowly arising and noticing his surroundings. He saw Siris just sitting there and they glared at each other through their helmets.

"You fool Ausar, you believed the Worker of Secrets? And now look what he has done. You've set him free and he is on the hunt." Raidriar spoke boldly.

"Yeah… I know what I've done, I'm sorry. I was just blinded to..." Siris cut off unable to complete his sentence

"It seems we are trapped here for an eternity, all thanks to you, unless there was someone to open the prison from the other side."

Raidriar without any signs rises in a flash then charges at Ausar and even with Ausar's quick reflexes it wasn't enough to evade Raidriar, slamming in to the wall. Ausar fell, tirelessly whereas Raidriar rose and clenched Ausar's throat and brought him up off the smooth tiles.

"You should really save your energy, what if we don't make it out? Yelped Siris.

Raidriar just growled and it echoed throughout the prison, dropping Ausar. Siris massaged his throat, painfully standing up on level with Raidriar.

Then suddenly, they heard footsteps from above. They both looked at each other and were wondering what was happening. The prison door opens and a hooded and thin figure appears from the darkness, the mysterious figure takes off its hood and then Siris realises it was Isa, she had followed him all that time because she had sensed he would be in grave danger.

"Isa, how did you know…?" Siris yelped.

"It was quite simple actually, even if you were to meet the Worker of Secrets, you actually thought he would continue his journey with a Deathless like you?!" Exclaimed Isa

"I… forget that I'm also a Deathless. This isn't fair! Everything was just so real to me."

Then Raidriar quickly thinking and taking advantage of this moment, dashes up to Siris and upper cuts Siris' helmet until it flies up in the air and stunning him in the meantime. Isa tries to act hastily to this, but Raidriar grabbed Siris' Vile Blade and slices Isa's crossbow in half with such perfection and quickly sweeps her so that she meets with the floor and a metal thudding noise. Before Raidriar left the prison, he looked back at the mortal and Ausar then quickly vanishes but leaves the prison door open.

Many moments later, Isa and Siris sit up, trying to regain balance and consciousness.

"Are you alright Isa?" Siris asked worried.

"Eugh yeah, I'm fine." Isa replies irritated

"Look though! He left the door open for us… Why would he?" Asked Siris confused.

"Eh, you lost the Infinity Blade twice and The Legendary Vile Blade. Do you get any more foolish?"

"Argh, stop it will you? I'm confused as it is. I just don't know what to do now; I thought unleashing the Worker of Secrets would be the answer to my problems…"

"Oh Siris… I'm sorry, what would this world be like without any Deathless though?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out." Siris says staggering a bit.

The two begin walking out of the prison, there was no one left in the castle so they wandered out of there until they were met with two paths.

Chapter 2:

Isa had known these roads and where they led to but for this path, she didn't know.

"Isa, do you know the way?" Siris stared blankly

"Uh yeah I do, it's this way!" Isa lying and leaning to her right side to signal Siris to take lead. They began to take the right path where none of them knew where it was going to lead; they didn't even have a plan.

"Hey Isa" Siris interrupting the silence

"Mhm?" Isa responded

"What's our plan now?"

"We find the Worker of Secrets and we take his head" Isa replied in a deadly tone

"Yeah sure, as easy as that sounds, where will we find him?"

"I believe we find Raidriar first, we follow him and he shall lead us to the Worker."

With this in Siris' mind, he was pondering about how everything was going to run. The Worker could annihilate anyone that stood in his path with just a touch of his fingers but to even duel him…

Siris' thought was interrupted when he stumbled upon a rock but realising that an extended arm was grabbing his, he looked to Isa.

"Hah, relax a bit will you? You've been so tensed up lately." Isa told Siris worriedly.

"I can't relax, not now… Especially not with what I've done!" Exclaimed Siris

Another silence occurs as the two strides cautiously as they enter a damp and forest environment. They don't hear anything apart from the ripples they're making as they're moving through the mossy water with their armour. They continue walking through the forest until they are met by a large and ancient tree, lying beside the tree is a figure that they can't make out of yet but Siris can hear him moaning, in pain. Isa warns Siris to be careful as he rushes ahead where she drops behind out of his field of vision and climbs a tree with great stealth.

From Siris' point of view:

The person sounded really bad, we had to help. I had forgotten about Isa but I'm quite sure she had my back, hopefully. As I approached the person, I looked around on myself for my sword then I realise that it had been taken off me. "Eugh how could I be so foolish, hell take me!" I thought to myself.

Luckily I had my shield and my dagger, but I just figured that I would just take out my dagger. I approached the person and kneeled down to see if they were okay but I dropped my dagger instantly, completely losing control of myself. It was Raidriar; he had a horrible wound across his chest, a large scratch of some sort.

"Auu-saaar, turn back now! It's a trap!" Raidriar spoke furiously.

"What happened to you? ANSWER ME RAIDRIAR!" Siris yelled. – Wow what has happened, I never lose control; I just suppose I was scared.

Then suddenly a bright and luminous light blinked rapidly from his ring upon my eyes, eugh I couldn't see and with that putting me greatly off guard I felt a heavy item pounding away on my helmet which sent me spinning out of control to my left side.

Fade away from Siris' point of view

Flash to Isa's point of view:

I had my left over poisoned arrow tips from my crossbow and I had it up to Raidriar's head, ready to throw it but the light had also blinded me and another dark figure in a cape blinked behind Siris and had a shield in their hand just about to knock Siris but I couldn't let myself be discovered yet…

I had felt horrible but I needed to remain strong and keep in control.

Fading out from Isa's view and back to the main story:

Siris had just recovered from being smashed to the ground, breathing heavily through his helmet then standing in one of the Aegis formations ready for battle but then he saw another Raidriar. One that had been wounded and one with the shield that he had been hit with… Was he losing himself? Vision getting distorted or blurry?

No, Siris was seeing two God Kings; maybe one was an imposter he thought then suddenly Siris notices a green lining spinning through the air until it pierces both Raidriars and sinks in to the moss. The hole that the arrow made in the Raidriars just started turning in to a light but dark fog and faded away until the whole body was gone.

Siris turns to Isa and notices her shifting her eyes side to side carefully. They were just mere clones, a diversion and Siris was fooled by this trickery. Angered, he exhaled slowly luckily he was able to control himself. Siris then hears the Infinity Blades dark power speaking to him in his mind. Siris claws at his helmet, then falling on to his knees and starts to shake it off. He notices a soft feel on his shoulder, he looks up to meet sight with Isa and she asks "We don't have much time do we?"


End file.
